


Under the Stars.

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Drama & Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Forbidden Love, Kamar-Taj, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Summary: Those in power at Kamar-Taj try to steer Karl and Stephen away from their destiny of falling in love. However, the two men stubbornly won’t allow themselves to fall under their influence.Fix it fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme on Tumblr.
> 
> **Strodo prompt:** Instead of being the OG Strordo shippers they are in canon, for some reason everyone at Kamar-Taj tries to keep Mordo and Stephen apart, but they can’t. Without knowing about everyone else’s intentions, they can’t help but fall in love.
> 
> Notes: The prompt is a jumping off point, but eventually they find out why those at Kamar-Taj are keeping them apart.

Often in Stephen’s lessons at Kamar-Taj, fleeting moments of tense silences gave way to brief instances of tender touches. He hadn’t expected Mordo to be a very patient teacher. Although the man had saved him and his watch from their almost certain fates that one day, Mordo seemed so proper and rigid, not unkind, but just reserved. So when Stephen was having trouble with his motions and his hands when using the sling ring, he became nervous as Karl stared at him. He expected the man to politely scold him, or tell him he was doing it wrong. Instead, without words he guided Stephen's hands, and for a moment there were some sparks. Karl gave him a nod, even though his smile was tense.

“Keep trying.”

When the other students kept mastering the class and moving on to different subjects, Stephen was left behind. He started to worry that he would be kicked out for not progressing. He thought he might have no talent for it, and he would never be able to fix himself. Then Mordo took him aside one day after one class, pat him on the shoulder and gave him some encouraging words. Still, his heart was heavy. This was all he had left after alienating everyone. He had no family, no friends, and no career. The only one who seemed to be rooting for him was Mordo, but Stephen didn’t understand why.

The next day when the Ancient One saw him and called him out, Stephen was scared that this would be the day he would be asked to leave. He had tried to curb his feelings and temper around her after their first meeting. He hoped that it was enough to appease her.

Stephen honestly thought she would not come back as he froze on Everest. His mind and body raced before he went into shock. He didn’t want to become another marker for climbers going up the mountain, and panic welled up in him. Thankfully his mind cleared, right when he seemed to be getting the trick of it. The last thing he remembered  seeing was a portal to the courtyard of Kamar-Taj.

When he came to, he was in his rooms, and Mordo sat across from his bed. It seemed as though he had waited for Stephen to wake up. Stephen looked at his hands and arms for a second, to see if there were any signs of frostbite. Thankfully, he avoided that discomfort.

“You must be surprised from today's lesson. The Ancient One’s methods are a little nontraditional, but they work for most part.”

Mordo gave him a polite smile. It was almost as if he was trying to convince Stephen to believe that she wasn’t trying to kill him through immersion learning. From being sent on a journey through multiple dimensions, to his recent brush with death on Everest, he wasn’t so sure about that.

Stephen was about to reply when there was a knock on his door. Wong popped his head in.

“Ah, Mr. Strange, it’s good to see you’re awake. Master Mordo, the Sorcerer Supreme is looking for you,” Wong stated.

Mordo closed his eyes. He looked stressed by this news, and got up to leave.

“We’ll see you tomorrow in class, right Strange?” Mordo asked.

Stephen nodded. He wasn’t about to give up now, especially since it seemed that he actually made a portal. For the first time since he started, he felt that he may not be such a hopeless case after all.

The next day felt like a new beginning in his life. He finally felt good about the path he was going on, and it was a little less of a struggle to do things inside and outside of class. It was like a weight was lifted off of him. Even the pain in his hands seem to lessen a little as he delved head first into the books and spells he was learning.

Within the week, others started to notice changes in him. Other students, who normally avoided him the first few weeks, were now coming up to him and asking him questions about how to do things. The masters also stopped looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. Sometimes, he even caught Mordo looking at him with a proud expression on his face. The man had obviously invested a lot of time and effort into Stephen, and Stephen was grateful to him. However, he also stayed away from Stephen more. Stephen assumed that it was due to the fact that he was no longer a weak student, but somewhere in the upper half of the group.

It didn’t bother him at first, but gradually he did miss those little extra touches of help that he had gotten from Mordo. Stephen felt that he smiled less at Stephen. It was confusing.

One morning before breakfast and classes, Stephen went out into the courtyard. He had a nightmare the night before about the night he crashed his car and couldn’t fall back to sleep, so he decided to get some fresh air. When he went outside, he noticed Mordo practicing some kind of martial art alone in the courtyard. He knew it was a skill he would eventually learn, but he had no idea what the hell it was. It wasn't something that appealed to him normally.

Mordo stopped when he saw Stephen watching him. He hadn’t meant to stare, but he moved so well. He guess it was why they called it an ‘art’, as it almost looked like ballet. Mordo’s movements were so fluid and he made it look easy, despite the obvious power behind his kicks and punches.

“Strange, what are you doing up so early?” Mordo called.

“I couldn’t sleep and needed some air.”

Mordo motioned for him to sit together on the steps in the courtyard. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise.

“What were you doing just now?” Stephen asked.

“Shadowing, it helps clear the mind, and improve the body.”

“Sounds pretty new age-y. You know, become one with the force,” Stephen remarked.

Karl laughed at him.

“Not so new age-y when you face an opponent. Tell me Strange, have you ever been in a proper fight before.”

Stephen shook his head, as he guessed that when he got the crap kicked out of him, it didn’t count as a real fight.

“Eventually you will learn. I’ve heard from Master Wong that you’ve become quite scholarly lately. I hope you’re as dedicated when you have to train your body,” Mordo remarked.

There was a playfulness in his voice that Stephen hadn’t heard in a long time. It was comforting.

“I guess I’ve been pretty lazy these days,” Stephen joked.

Karl patted his leg.

“It takes time to adjust to the structure of things here.”

“Yea, I mean, I’m glad that I’m here, and I’m glad you’ve been helping me. I don’t think I could have survived if you hadn’t.”

He stopped. It would get too emotional if he continued, and although he started to feel close to the man, that was a side of him he wanted to keep hidden. It was a part he didn’t share with anyone. He had been in such a dark place at that time.

Stephen looked at his mentor, and felt his face flush.

“Well that’s in the past. Just keep going the way that you’re going.”

“Master Mordo,” A voice called.

It was Master Hamir. The man rarely talked, but when he did, all the students listened, because they knew it was important. Mordo got up and walked over to where Master Hamir was. He looked tense.

He watched as they talked. He was too far away to know what it was about, but it must have been something serious. They left the courtyard together, leaving Stephen to admire the sky and the big tree in front of him.

\----

Things progressed and more quickly than they did in the beginning. Stephen had started some more of the physical training that was required of them. It was unfamiliar and difficult. He also didn’t know why they were practicing some of the martial arts that they were. It seemed a little silly as sorcerers to have to rely on sticks and other forms to learn about ways of combat with sorcery.

Then he had his lesson with Mordo about relics, and it was making a little more sense. It was engaging, informative, and he felt that it would be beneficial to him in the future, despite the bruises he might have gained from that day's lessons. After the lesson he had expected to be able to chat with Mordo about some of the more interesting techniques they had been practicing, and about the relics they talked about, but he heard the Ancient One call Mordo away before that chat could happen. It was a little irritating, as he had not be able to find a free moment with the man. At times it almost seemed that the Mordo had been instructed to teach lessons that Stephen was not taking. He missed their previous small interactions.

When he went to the library that evening, he sat at one of the empty tables pouring over some text that he had already read a few times, as Wong refused to give him books on more complex rituals at this point, vexing him even further.

“What’s wrong Strange?” Wong asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it’s something with _that_ expression plastered on your face.”

“I just don’t understand the system here. I mean how can we learn if our teachers constantly change and we’re unable to take out books freely.”

Wong narrowed his eyes.

“As instructors, we are supposed to monitor your progress with as little bias as possible, good or bad. That includes deciding what magic your are ready for. You are not ready for those books yet, as I have told you before.”

There was an edge to his voice that was normally absent.

“Well some students learn best from the same instructor, as their teaching styles match the student's learning style.”

“Learning from a variety of instructors teaches you to adapt to a variety of methods. I know you may think you match a _certain_ instructor's style, but in the end you may find yourself with more difficulties than when you started.”

The way the man spoke, it seemed he knew what Stephen was talking around, and he seemed irked by it. He probably took it as a slight, as although Wong was a good instructor, there had been instances where they had some misunderstandings in the past lessons.

“Yea. Okay.”

He closed his book and tucked it under his arm as he left the library. His mood had soured even more from the exchange. His brow furrowed and nose scrunched up in frustrating, as he thought about what had just happened.

He barely noticed as he past Mordo on his way back to his rooms.

“Hey,” He called.

Mordo stopped and looked at him. His expression was also fairly dark.

“Yes, what is it Stephen?”

He almost sounded exasperated.

“Sorry. I don't mean to bother you,” he mumbled.

“No, you’re not. I am just preoccupied.”

Stephen felt his chest tighten in nervousness. He seemed to be irritating everyone, but the last person he wanted angry at him was Mordo.

“Well I had some questions about today's lesson, but you seemed busy. If you were free, I was going to ask, but it can wait.”

Mordo’s expression smoothed out, and he gave Stephen a look of curiosity.

“No, I’m not that busy. Would you like to have tea in my office?”

Stephen had no idea the master’s had offices, and when he got there, he could understand why he never knew it before. The office was about the size of his closet in New York. His closet, which while big by the standards of a New York apartment, was still a closet. He squeezed into the small space, and sat on the stool across from what he assumed was supposed to be a desk rather than an end table. Karl fixed him some tea, although it was amazing the man could move at all.

“We mainly use these to keep books,” Mordo explained.

Stephen nodded absent mindedly.

“What questions did you want to ask me?”

He had forgotten them, or maybe he never had any questions at all. His nerves were interfering with his thinking process, as he watched Mordo lick his top lip and then bite the bottom one.

“Oh, uh, I was curious what kind of martial art was the basis for what we learn. I’m not very good, and I would like to practice more outside of class.”

It was a good excuse, and Mordo smirked. The other man sat down across from him.

“Well, It’s mostly Wushu and Sanda with some elements of Judo, but I wouldn't worry too much. You’re doing fine. You’re a little slow with your reactions, but less than others. It’s to be expected with someone so tall and thin.”

Mordo probably thought he was searching for compliments, or trying to suck up.

“What you were doing a few weeks ago was different, wasn’t it?” Stephen asked.

Mordo seemed impressed with his question, and he was actually curious for the answer.

“Well that one is not effective with magic use, so we don’t teach it. It is an interest of mine outside of Kamar-Taj.”

“You’ve fought people before, haven’t you?”

Karl nodded. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he dealt with those thieves, and the way he questioned Stephen before, made him certain that was the case.

“I don’t go out looking for fights, but I know how to defend myself,” Mordo replied.

Stephen nodded. It seemed logical.

“Stephen, why are you really here?” Mordo asked.

“I was curious about today's lesson, but you’re also just easy to talk to. I don’t have many allies here.”

“That’s silly. Everyone here is your ally.”

“Sometimes I feel like they’re trying to hold me back. Wong won’t let me look at books that I know I can handle, and Master Drumm keeps canceling our lesson together.”

“There are a lot of reasons for that, but it’s not hold you back or punish you. You have no idea how quickly you actually are progressing.”

Stephen thought about it, and he trusted this man in front of him. He had no reason to lie, and he never steered Stephen wrong in the past. Unlike the others, he seemed genuinely interested in Stephen’s progress.

“Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.”

It was the honest truth. Stephen stood up as he felt that their conversation was ending. In doing so, he accidentally hit his knees on the desk. Mordo looked apologetic, as he followed him out of office.

As they started to walk along the sides of the courtyard, Stephen saw Wong walking towards them. Mordo quickly pulled him to the side and behind a pillar. It was surprising. He put his finger over his mouth to shush Stephen, who had began to protest. As Stephen quieted, they watched Wong passed by, none the wiser to their presence.

When he was well out of earshot, Stephen spoke first.

“What the hell was that about?”

Mordo shook his head, his mouth twisted in a frown.

“It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Stephen watched as Mordo bit his bottom lip. He could feel the stress coming off of the man.

“Something is going on. Are they bullying you?” Stephen asked.

It was a possibility, but Mordo’s reaction told him it was the wrong assumption.

“What? No, it’s nothing like that. They prefer if we have minimal interaction.”

It clicked in Stephen that was why he didn't see Mordo these days. All the interruptions, and slight comments that implied that Stephen would be better off to seek company elsewhere was because those at Kamar-Taj wished to keep them apart.

“Why?”

He was honestly curious. Why would they worry about him and Mordo interacting.

“I don’t know why. I haven't been privy to their reasons.”

The way that Mordo stood though…

Stephen started to feel he knew why they were trying to keep them apart. He had been feeling an attraction to the Kamar-Taj master for a while now. Maybe Mordo didn’t realize it or maybe it was one sided. However, the way that he was standing made Stephen feel like it wasn't just him. It was a possibility that even though they were responsible adults, those in charge of the student's at Kamar-Taj would discourage messy relationships.

“Well, that is interesting.”

“Strange, It’s best if you get back to your rooms.”

Stephen’s heart began to beat a little faster as he lightly touched Mordo's arm.

“I think I know why they don’t want us to interact much.”

Mordo gave him a surprised look. The man couldn't honestly be that naive. Stephen thought it was now or never as he leaned in to kiss his mentor. Mordo immediately stepped back in surprise.

“I...I thought,” Stephen began.

Mordo cut him off, crushing his mouth against Stephen's and pressed them backwards against the pillar. It was apparent the man did feel the same way. It was exciting to feel Karl pressed against him, his hands grabbing at his hair, as they kissed hungrily and desperately. Stephen groaned into Mordo's mouth. When they separated, they just looked at one another, only their breaths broke the silence.

“I thought you were going to reject me,” Stephen said.

Mordo looked at him with that same expression of concentration he normally had when there was some problem. He shook his head.

“How can I? You feel it as well, don’t you? This dance we’ve been in?”

Stephen swallowed; his mouth was wet, but his throat was dry. It almost felt as if something was caught in it, like his heart.

“Yea. I…”

“Master Mordo? Is that you?”

It was the Ancient One’s voice. Mordo closed his eyes briefly, before straightening his clothes and stepping out from behind the pillar. Stephen pressed himself up against it, as the Ancient One and Mordo walked towards the masters’ quarters. Touching his mouth, Stephen’s mind replayed their kiss and subsequent conversation.

\----

More than two weeks went by between the last time they were together alone. By this point, Stephen had moved up in rank, and began to reject lessons that never seemed to help. He rejected lessons with instructors that didn’t have the patience to fully teach him. Now that he knew the Ancient One and other masters were trying to keep him and Karl apart, he was going to just focus on learning enough to heal himself. Karl, as he now allowed himself to think of the man, was often away from Kamar-Taj. He waited patiently for his return.

When Stephen saw him in the dining hall, his heart skipped a beat as he forced himself to sit with some other students. They were cordial, but he wasn’t interested in their conversation. Normally he ate and went to the library, but today he took his time, trying not to look at Karl as he finished his meal. He quietly excused himself as he saw Karl get up. Thankfully his legs were longer, and he could catch up without looking too hurried.

“Karl.”

The master spun around, his brow furrowed in annoyance. He pulled Stephen aside.

“Never say my first name out in the open Strange. Do you wish to be caught and expelled? That is what will happen. Already I have been warned about your attachment. As punishment, I have spent the last two weeks in London playing assistant.”

“Sorry.”

He seemed to relax a little, and Stephen was glad that the man didn’t mind him using his first name in private. He often practiced saying it in his room, getting used to the sound and trying to smooth out the tone to make it sound natural.

Looking at him, Stephen touched his elbow ever so lightly. If they were caught, no one would be the wiser from such a small thing, but his heart raced from it.

“I want to see you. How can we do this?”

Karl did that thing again where he bit his lip and looked conflicted.

“Ten o’clock, outside the door of Kamar-Taj.”

Stephen nodded as he watched Karl walk away. He knew others went outside occasionally for various reasons, but it would be his first time since coming to Kamar-Taj. The outside world was not forbidden, and the true door to Kamar-Taj was easily accessible to anyone above a novice level. As far as he knew, they were not monitored except for their classes, and since Karl had suggested it, it seemed safe enough.

When Stephen exited Kamar-Taj at exactly ten, Karl was waiting for him. His palms itched from the mix of the sweat and the scars on his hands. He tried to wipe them off as they stood there for a second. Karl grabbed his arm and led him away from the dim lights of the area, looking around as they left the area. They walked far enough and briskly enough that they were soon well away from Kamar-Taj at that point. The cool air was refreshing, and it felt like Karl knew where they were going, so Stephen let himself be led.

Eventually they walked to a park about a ten to fifteen minutes away. It was lit well enough, but still had a private feeling to it. Stephen was sure it was pretty safe compared to the last time he was in the streets of Kathmandu, as other people were exercising in it. They sat down on a picnicking platform a little bit away from others. Karl sighed.

“It’s nice here,” Stephen said.

He kind of regretted not coming out of Kamar-Taj earlier.

“Yes. In the spring it’s even better.”

Karl put his hand on top of Stephen's. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

“Can I ask, why are they keeping us apart?”

Stephen couldn't contain his curiosity.

“It has nothing to do with you. They are concerned for my well being.”

“Oh, so we aren’t breaking any rules? Why did you say they would expel me if we were caught?” Stephen asked.

“Because they will, and they will cast me out as well. My past errors have caught up to me, and if they know what we are doing, we will both pay a grave price. As you know, what we are doing goes against their wishes and disrupts the environment we live in. Even if it’s not a written rule, balance must be maintained. If you want to stop this I understand,” Karl said.

“No! I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't want to give it up.”

Karl looked around before cupping Stephen's face and giving him a chaste kiss. They rested their foreheads together for a moment.

“Why must you always take the path of most resistance?” Karl asked.

“I just can’t help myself. I want what I want, and I want you.”

They briefly kissed once again, Stephen bringing his free hand to rest on Karl’s chest.

“I don’t know what the future holds, but I am tired of being alone,” Karl confessed.

Stephen nodded, looking at his hand on the man’s chest. His heart ached for touches and kisses, and all those other things they couldn’t do out in the open. Even if it were a secret, he would find a way.

Stephen decided to add his own confession. There was something comforting about how Karl would just listen and give his opinion honestly.

“Even with others, I’ve often felt alone. It’s hard to open up. Maybe I won’t be good at this.”

Karl laughed, “We’ll just have to work a little harder at it then.”

Stephen wished he could interlock their fingers between the two of them, and properly hold hands, but he was content with Karl’s hand gently resting on his.

He looked up at the sky to admire the stars. It was one of the best nights of his whole life, and he didn’t want it to end. Sadly, like all good things, it did end.

As they walked back to Kamar-Taj, like two teenagers out after curfew, they talked and laughed about different things, getting to know each other's likes and dislikes a little more. He found out little bits of information about Karl that he would hold onto dearly, no matter how small and insignificant they would seem to others.

As they stood outside the door of Kamar-Taj the realization hit them that they would have to go back to their respective roles.

“Tomorrow, we’ll meet just down the street at the park at the same time as tonight,” Karl said.

Stephen nodded, having something else to look forward to.

\----

After the Ancient One had showed him the mirror dimension, she pulled Stephen into her own private office. It was the first time he had seen the inside, as she normally conducted meetings in the large hall used to receive visitors. It was much larger than Karl’s closet office, and held many kinds of different items, not only books.

Stephen sat down in the chair that the ancient one had motioned for him to sit in. It felt like he was being called into the principal's office.

“I have seen you and Master Mordo outside of Kamar-Taj over the past few nights, and although I had already warned him, he is almost as stubborn as you in some ways, so I will warn you instead.”

Stephen opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I am telling you this for your own good. Although I should kick both of you out of Kamar-Taj, we cannot afford to lose anymore skilled sorcerers. I will give you a warning. Karl becomes attached to students too easily, and often is deeply affected by their progress, lack of progress, anything he may perceive as a success or failure. It makes him a good teacher and a bad one at the same time.”

She poured herself another cup of tea, drizzling and stirring honey in the hot liquid. Unlike most other times, she did not offer him a cup, instead turning her back to him. In a way, her authoritative demeanor rubbed him the wrong way, but he could understand why she would want to protect a Kamar-Taj master. Now that he knew the reason, it became clear that she viewed Karl as a potential liability not only to Kamar-Taj but to himself. From the way that Karl talked about it before, it wasn’t the first time that something like this had happened.

This new information disturbed Stephen. She honestly might have thought that Stephen was hazardous to Karl, and even though Stephen wanted to believe that he could help and protect Karl, something inside him nagged him.

In reality he was a weak man, who hurt most of the people in his life. He had been responsible for so much pain to himself and to others. He had felt responsible for the deaths of his sister and brother. His relationships often ended because of him, and even his hands were the direct result of his own doing. It almost felt inevitable that her worries would come to pass.

He sat in the chair with his head lightly resting his hands, as he tried to push all these negative thoughts from his head. It was a difficult position to be in, but the only thing he could do was continue. Breaking Karl’s and his heart for no good reason would only make it worse.

“What am I supposed to do with this information?” He growled.

“Just be aware Stephen. If you knew everything about Master Mordo, you would run.”

Stephen jerked his head in disgust. How dare she question his loyalty to Karl. Even if there was genuine concern for him and Karl’s well being, she was overstepping her boundaries. He couldn't listen anymore, so he made his excuses and left.

When he met Karl that night in the park, he sat quietly listening to Karl complain about monitoring students working in the kitchens, and how the new ones never knew how to wash the dishes correctly. Stephen’s heart was heavy from his earlier encounter with the Ancient One, so he only half listened.

“Stephen? Are you even listening?” Karl asked with a tone of exasperation.

“Yea. Sorry. Just… The Ancient One knows about us and our meetings here,” Stephen said quietly.

Karl looked at him surprised.

“Is she dismissing you? She hasn’t said anything to me.”

“No, she said that she can’t lose anymore skilled sorcerers. She won’t do anything, but she warned me.”

“And?”

“Nothing. She’s irritating, always trying to manipulate situations and people,” Stephen complained.

“She has many people to be responsible for. I wouldn’t judge her too harshly, her ways may be brusque at times, but they are effective.”

Stephen nodded even though he didn’t agree. It was amazing how Karl felt so much love and respect for this woman. This woman who had threatened to toss him out on the street, just like she did to Stephen the first time she met him.

“Karl. I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you, and I know you want me. No matter what happens, I’m not going to leave unless they force me.”

It was probably the longest he had ever waited to have sex with someone he had dated, even though it was not by choice. He wanted Karl badly, and although they had managed to steal some moments in dimly lit streets, it was not a place for more intimate activities. To be honest, he didn’t know where they could even be intimate together.

Karl seemed to be thinking about the same question.

“Well… It’s a little unconventional, but how about here?”

“What?” Stephen was surprised at the suggestion.

He had never thought Karl would be into that kind of thing, and it wasn't as if the park was desolate.

After looking at Stephen’s face, Karl closed his eyes and laughed softly.

“The mirror dimension, since you’ve been learning about that kind of thing. It’s good for privacy, although it’s normally used for observation. As long as no other sorcerers are around, we should be okay. As I am the only one who normally goes out of Kamar-Taj, I think we will be safe. Inside Kamar-Taj, the risk of being caught would be too great, even in our rooms.”

While he was talking, Karl reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant, putting it into Stephen’s hand.

“When did you prepare this?”

Stephen was surprised, and Karl turned his head away from the other man, looking around to see if there were others in the area.

“Last time when you pushed me against that one house’s outside wall, I thought you only stopped because we were lacking this. I guess I assumed wrong?”

He may have been partially correct, as Stephen’s memory was fuzzy from the way he had been greedily kissing the man, wanting more, but not wanting to be caught by the locals. At the same time, if he had the tube in his pocket, who knew what would have happened.

“So Stephen, show me what you know,” Karl purred.

It was delicious the way that the man’s words tumbled from his lips, and Stephen cast the spell for creating a pocket of space from the the mirror dimension. Stephen nearly tackled him backwards, his anticipation had been building since that first night they had come back to Kamar-Taj from this little park. To be in this park, in nature, and under the stars, sounded like the setting in a cheesy romance, but Stephen could understand the appeal of it. Even though it was all secondary to the man underneath him, as his lips teasingly touching his partners. Karl’s hands came up to Stephen’s belt and removed it.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” Karl asked, pressing his hips against Stephen’s.

Stephen kissed him deeply, barely registering Karl’s movements until he felt the cool air kiss his flesh. He broke from the kiss, noticing that Karl had opened their clothes enough so that their hands had easy access to the flesh underneath. Stephen’s hands contrasting on the muscle of Karl’s chest.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the image of the dusky scars that decorated them. It was no longer hard to look at them when he was casting magic, but with his lover, he tried to avoid looking at them as much as he could.

He opened his eyes as he felt Karl take one of his hands, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the scars on the tops of them before taking Stephen’s pointer finger in his mouth. Stephen groaned as the throbbing heat increased in his groin. Stephen’s other hand pushed down his pants, before helping Karl out of his.

Karl continued to suck and lightly nibble on the finger, as Stephen looked down at their cocks pressed together. He moaned at the sight, lust and love welling up in his chest, making his heart beat faster.

He watched as Karl wrapped his hand around both of them, before throwing his head back in ecstasy. His grip was just tight enough, and moved at a slow, but delicious pace, slightly twisting at the end of each stroke. It had been a long time since Stephen had even tried to masturbate, as it took more energy to stave off the pain than the relief that he was rewarded with.

It almost felt like he was going to burst from all the feelings that coursed through him.

“I don’t want this night to end,” Stephen said.

Karl hummed in agreement.

“I’m gonna come soon if you keep at it,” Stephen warned.

He felt Karl reluctantly let go of their erections.

“It’s all mind over matter. If you really want it.”

He met Karl’s intense eyes, and felt his face was as hot as it was after some of those sparring sessions from a few months ago. He watched as Karl reached off to the side where the lubricant lay. He gave it to Stephen, who opened it and poured some of the liquid on his fingers, warming it before lazily dragging his hand down to Karl’s entrance. Karl had tilted his hips up for a bit better access, his legs splayed out.

Stephen looked at Karl as he pushed his finger past the tight muscle, slowly slipping it in. He was exquisite, laying before Stephen on top of his overcoat, his undershirt opened and falling to the sides. It was one of the best things he had ever seen, more impressive than even his first lesson with the Ancient One, where he had watched her create magic for the first time.

This was better than magic.

Karl groaned as Stephen inserted another finger, slowly stretching him. He made sure to angle them to brush Karl’s prostate. Stephen leaned over for another kiss, trying to keep a good angle, but also wanting to devour the man. When they broke apart, he positioned himself at Karl’s entrance, and slowly pushed in. He knew it would be a little difficult to take at first.

“Just like that,” Karl encouraged him.

Karl’s expression changed from slight discomfort to one of pleasure quickly, encouraging Stephen to pick up his pace, and he was rewarded with the most lovely sounds. They were not very loud noises, but they were honest, and Karl seemed lost in his pleasure, causing Stephen to groan. His moans becoming more desperate after Stephen wrapped his hand around Karl’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusts. He tried to draw it out the best he could, but eventually he gave in to his desire. Karl came soon afterwards, and they laid there still for a second. Eventually Stephen moved to lay side by side with Karl. They looked up at the sky, feeling the cool air kiss their exposed skin. Karl rubbed Stephen’s arm lightly with thumb.

“I haven't felt like that in years,” Karl sighed.

Stephen wasn’t sure when the last time he had felt that way emotionally, and as he came down from that emotional high, he felt a bit saddened by their predicament.

He felt Karl move and looked over to see the man wiping down his stomach with a handkerchief he must have had in his pocket. He sat up to put his clothes back on.

“I don’t want to go back just yet,” Stephen said.

Karl leaned over and kissed him at a leisurely pace, unlike their normally hurried, desperate kisses.

“It’s getting late and it will be dangerous if we don’t go now,” Karl said when they broke apart.

Stephen reluctantly put his clothes back on in order to go back to Kamar-Taj, and although he didn’t want the night to end, he knew it was only the beginning.

They managed to steal a few more evenings away together before Karl had some things he needed to do at Kamar-Taj. Things had calmed down somewhat since Stephen had his run in with the Ancient One. Since he wasn’t going to meet Karl for the night, Stephen decided to head to the library. In his free time, he had been devouring either Karl, or the books in the library. It seemed to be his only two interests in life. After he had given up on ever repairing his friendship with Christine, nothing else seemed to matter, but it didn't bother him. He was actually the happiest he had ever been in his life. It even felt better than when he had first started practicing medicine.

Little did he know his night was about to change his life in ways that he could not have predicted, including losing the one he loved.

\----

It had been weeks since the battle of Hong Kong, and the few moments he had to himself, Stephen took the time to think about Karl. It hurt a lot to think about the man, and the pain that had crossed his face when he left. It was a misunderstanding, a mistake, and Stephen had just stood there like a moron. It almost seemed as if the fates conspired against him, as he always lost people in the most painful ways.

Finally one day, when he didn’t have any meetings, or any duties he needed to perform, he found some time to visit Kathmandu. It was his first time back in months, and although his heart ached, he made his way back to that park they would always go to. Sadness filled his heart as he sat down on the platform that Karl and him used to sit at. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but he managed to squash any subsequent tears down. He shook his head, breathing in the night air. Smirking to himself, he replayed the various memories, and thought about the possibilities of all that could have been. His cloak instinctively wrapped itself around Stephen tighter.

He looked up in the sky, admiring the stars. The rest of the world seemed to fall away as his breathing steadied, and his cloak loosened it’s grip. It was a beautiful sight, something he missed in New York. He missed the little touches of nature, and the smells. The sanctum only smelled old and musty. He had made a mental note to clean it, but there never seemed to be enough time in the day.

He looked down at the red painted wood under his hands. He didn’t really know why he came.

Suddenly his cloak tugged on him, and he looked up. Standing before him was Karl. He gasped.

“Please tell me this isn’t an illusion,” Stephen whispered.

“I talked to Wong. I needed to know what happened that day. I know I should have found you earlier, but I needed some time,” Karl said.

“You left me, and didn’t even trust me enough to stick around.”

“How could I? I thought you had been tainted, like her.”

Stephen felt conflicted. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of the man, wrap his arms around him, but at the same time he was hurt. He put so much faith in Karl, and then after what had happened in New York and Hong Kong, Karl had been so easily spooked.

“You could of had some faith in me,” Stephen sighed.

“I thought you had went the same way as Kaecilius. I didn’t know what to think.”

Karl shook his head. So many things had happened that day. Obviously whatever had happened in Karl’s head was very different from Stephen’s reality.

Karl sat next to him.

“I know you are not Kaecilius, but when you left me to go to the dark dimension, it was the same. It was like him all over again. I just couldn't take it. I had invested so much time and energy into both of you, but worse was I gave you my heart. I never did that with Kaecilius. How could I have know what happened there? How could I have understood your intentions? Especially after the Ancient One herself had...”

Karl trailed off, emotion welling in his voice.

Stephen didn’t really understand Karl and the Ancient One’s relationship, but he also knew that there were a lot of things that he didn’t fully understand about the man. He wasn't going to dig deeper at this time.

“Alright, I get it. You were confused.”

“I was scared. When you used the Eye of Agamotto, I had no idea that you had progressed so much, yet with so little sense of danger. The way you talked with Wong in Hong Kong, it was disturbing to me. You don’t seem to fully understand the ramifications of the magic you used. That is on Kamar-Taj and it’s masters. We should have taught you better.”

Stephen nodded. He had a valid point. After becoming master of the New York sanctum, he began to realize how little he did know and how he had misjudged the Ancient One.

“What do you want to do now?” Stephen asked.

“I’m not going back to Kamar-Taj. They wouldn’t let me even if I wanted to.”

Stephen swallowed, waiting for the answer he was looking for.

“And?”

“Well as I said, I talked to Wong, who suggested that the master of the New York Sanctum may need some help around the sanctum.”

“So you came to find me?” Stephen asked.

“I came to find you to make things right, and try to start again. This time with a little more openness and frank discussion. Although I am a little disturbed that the locator spell put you here instead of in New York.”

“Oh. It’s my lunch break?”

Stephen looked at him and smiled. His heart fluttered as he thought about the both of them working side by side, without all those who had tried to keep them apart. It almost felt as if he had been released from a punishment. He couldn’t have expected anything like this.

“So, what do you think?” Karl asked.

“I want that too.”

As they sat under the stars, Stephen forgot the last few months. It was as if they were bad dreams that never happened. Karl leaned in and kissed him. They would have to work out the details, but it felt like they had a chance.

Karl nudged him, and he knew it was time to go back to New York.


End file.
